Asucaga
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: Just another fan dabbling in the AthrunxCagalli arts . . . Cagalli meets an attractive Emerald eyed Athrun . . . Lacus and Kira are engaged , and some Drama and trouble's about to kick up it self, secrets and love . . . Perfect
1. Chapter 1

**Asucaga**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam seed or any of it's Characters!

**Hey all I'm new here hehe, hope you enjoy this, plz R&R so I can know to continue or stop . . . Let me know if you guys think I need to change anything and I'll do so =P . . . Plz enjoy hehe**

**Chapter one**

One day a guy with short brown hair, an athletic body and Violet coloured eyes came into a café named starbucks. He greeted a girl with shoulder lengthen blond hair, a nice feminine body and amber eyes.

"Hey sis, long time no see, hey?" asked the guy with the brown hair.

"Kira! Where's Lacus ? I thought she was coming too?" the blond-haired girl asked looking curiously at her brother.

"She's on her way Cagalli. She's arriving with one of my friends. Since you only recently came to Heliopolis we thought it would be a good thing if you met at least one of our friends before our last year at archangel high started." Kira said smiling.

_'It will be my first year at archangel high' _She thought nervously 'After_ father told me I have a twin brother named Kira Yamato four years back I couldn't wait till I'm 18 so I could have the choice to come here . . . But when it finally happened a choice was not what I had . . .' _Her thoughts were interrupted by Kira

"Sis!? Are you listening to anything I said?" Kira asked looking at her curiously.

"Huh? O, yeah Kira I was just thinking of when we first met at Orb" her voice filled with sadness.

"Look they're here Cagalli." Kira said trying to cheer up his twin sister.

"Hey, Kira !" the pink haired girl named Lacus yelled hugging her fiancé.

Behind Lacus Cagalli saw a Blue haired guy with Sunglasses covering his eyes. He was tall, and had an athletic build similar to Kira's build and height.

"Hey, Kira. This must be your lovely sister . . . " The guy said admiring Cagalli's beauty.

Lacus smiled when she saw Kira's I'll-Kill-You-Look as he looked at his best friend flirting with his only sister. "Your so over protective" Lacus whispered to Kira smiling

"H-Hi, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha. Kira's twin sister" Cagalli said Blushing subconsciously.

"Nice to meet you miss Athha. I'm Athrun Zala" Athrun said with his world-famous charm taking her hand.

Kira couldn't help it anymore "Hey! Zala hands to yourself please that's my sister!" Kira yelled angrily.

Everybody burst out with laughter except Kira who was giving Athrun a vicious death glare.

Sitting down Athrun called the waitress to take their order. Athrun smiled when he Lacus let him sit beside Cagalli. _' Wow, she's beautiful' _Athrun thought staring at her.

"Miss Athha tell me . . ." He paused waiting for her to look at him, "Are you really the Princess of Orb? Thee Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Thee Uzumi Nara Athha" Athrun asked.

"Y-yes, I am . . . " Cagalli said the sadness and memories came into her head again. "Excuse me" Cagalli said hiding her face.

"Wait, Cags I'll come with you" Lacus said worriedly looking at Cagalli.

"Cagalli . . . What's wrong, is it about your father being in the hospital again?" Lacus asked hugging the crying Cagalli.

The only ones who knew what was wrong was Lacus, Kira, Cagalli and of cause her father and his doctors. Lacus looked at her tearing soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Cags, it'll be ok, I promise you your father will be fine. I just know it." Lacus coaxed softly calming down Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at Lacus and nodded. Then smiled at her "Thanks Lacus I appreciate your friendship but I'm ok now I promise" Cagalli said smiling.

"Kira, did I say something wrong, just now ?" Athrun asked confused.

"No, it's not like that . . . erm . . ." Kira stuttered thinking about Cagalli's father. "Look their back!" Kira said as to make Athrun forget the scene.

"Sorry, Guys we just needed to . . . erm . . . do some feminine things " Lacus said dragging Cagalli by the arms.

_'I wonder what I did wrong today' _ Athrun thought lying on his bed _'Ah, well time to go to sleep its late.' _Athrun thought slowly drifting away at the thought of Cagalli Yula Athha.

. . . _To Be Continued . . ._

**What could be wrong with the Orb Princess' father . . . I wonder =P (Sorry, my spelling sucks guys, but I'm trying to proof-read and spell-check and the works, but some might slip through . . .)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asucaga**

**I promised right =) . . . Sorry about spelling . . . again . . . Love you guys hehe =P**

**Disclaimer: **Read the first chapter . . . Nothing has changed since then hehe =P

**Chapter two**

The next morning Athrun woke up after a vivid dream. He looked at his watch . . . "What !? 06:00 am ! Mom! Why didn't you wake me !" Athrun yelled running down the steps towards the shower . . .

Lenora Zala smiled gently as she watched her son running madly. "Patrik dear what do you think can he be late for on a Saturday at 6 o'clock in the morning?" Lenora asked her husband Patrik Zala.

"I have no idea Love." Patrik said lovingly to his wife. "But I really have to get to Plant now before it fails without me." Patrik said kissing his lovely wife, waving to her before he disappears out the door.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me?" Athrun asked when he got into the kitchen.

"Because dear its Saturday" Lenora said smiling at her son.

"I have to go help Kira and Cagalli at the pets shop today mom I told you." Athrun answered.

"Yes but that only starts at 9 . . . o, wait I know you just want to spend more time with 'miss Athha' today that's all." Lenora teased chuckling.

Athrun blushed. "No, me and Kira were going to spend some time together I have to go pick Lacus up as well and she takes hours to get ready." Athrun replied casually.

Lacus got up at 5 this morning and was now pick out what she's going to wear and what to do with her hair.

Lacus was alone today so when Kira asked her to help with the Pet shop she literally jumped at the chance.

Finally she was finished Running outside when she heard the hooter of the Black Benz owned by her ex-fiancé Athrun Zala.

She quickly locked the door then ran to the Benz and jumped in.

"Hey, Athrun let's go 'kay?" Lacus said smiling at him.

"Sis, come on we have to get ready now !" Kira yelled at his heavy sleeping sister.

"5 more minutes please?" Cagalli begged.

"No! Now!" Kira yelled. He heard Cagalli yawn and get up mumbling something unheard able.

. . . 5 minutes later . . .

"Come on Cags, they're here." Kira said smiling as his sister came down the stairs.

"Lets go Kira." Cagalli said smiling.

They went outside, opened the gate and let the other two in.

"It's 7 o'clock now guys so we have an hour and a half before we have to go to the pets shop you hear?" Athrun said checking his watch.

"Good morning miss Athha you're looking radiant this morning." Athrun said looking at Cagalli.

"T-Thank you, Z-Zala . . ." Cagalli said blushing heavily.

"Athrun Zala! Leave my poor sister alone !" Kira said.

"O, Kira you are so overprotective. You know I can actually take care of myself! I'm only a few minutes younger than you!" Cagalli said as fire filled her eyes.

Silence broke out for a while since no-one knew Cagalli could Turn violent so easily.

"Cagalli do you want some hot chocolate?" Lacus broke the silence smiling as usual.

"Please Lacus I would enjoy that" Cagalli smiled.

"I'll come help you Love." Kira smiled when he looked at his beautiful fiancé.

They slowly despaired into the kitchen.

"So miss Athha, tell me . . . erm . . . do you have a boyfriend or a fiancé or something like that in your life?"

. . . _To Be Continued . . ._

**Hmmm . . . Plotting . . . Bribing . . . Review and you get the next one hehe =P . . . So totally bribing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asucaga**

******Disclaimer:** Still the same =P

**Hey again my lovelies, uh spelling again like always hehe and here's a hint, review and you get the rest of your updates hehe, I have this story finished and ready to do so R&R and you het your entire story =P Love ya's and thanks for my reviews hehe =P**

**Chapter three**

Lacus took 4 cups from the cupboard and put them on the breakfast nook while Kira got the water to boil. Lacus threw some hot chocolate in the cups and some sugar. Kira smiled as they waited for the water to boil.

"Lacus did you know I love you ?" Kira said pulling her closer to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"No, but you could always show me?" Lacus said teasingly.

Kira pulled her closer and kissed her passionately squeezing her tightly. . . Then the water boiled and ruined the entire mood.

"Damn water . . ." Muttered Kira under his breath.

They finished the hot chocolate and went back to find Athrun outside playing with Yuun, Kira's barking, ball of fluff, And Cagalli looking down at her lap.

"Hot chocolates ready guys !" Lacus and Kira yelled in unison.

Athrun ran in and forced an excited face " With marshmallows?" he asked childishly.

Cagalli smiled and took her cup . . . "mmmm" . . . she said sipping at it.

"Hahaha, yes Athrun, with marshmallows." Kira said laughing.

On their way to Heliopolis mall where the pet shop is located, everyone seemed extremely chatty.

"Here we are guys let's go its only 2 minutes before we're officially late." Lacus said smiling

"Lets get a move on guys !" Cagalli said basically dragging Kira and Lacus behind her.

"Cagalli wait up! Guyyyysss !" Athrun yelled running after them.

Finally they reached the Pet shop.

"Just in time, it's exactly 9 now." Kira said panting.

When they went in the animals were still fast asleep. Cagalli went straight to a little rabbit she was nursing back to health. Athrun followed Cagalli while Lacus and Kira got the store ready for opening.

"What happened to her?" a Voice came from behind Cagalli.

She tilted her head backwards and looked at Athrun "She fell and broke her leg and it got infected. So she couldn't eat or walk anymore." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Athrun walked closer and hugged her tightly. She tried to pull away but found herself giving in to it willingly. They found their lips locking and sharing an unforeseen kiss. Cagalli realized what happened and pulled away blushing.

"S-So-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to kiss you it just sort of happen I don't know . . . erm . . . I don't know what came over me." Athrun said looking at Cagalli.

"Its ok just go before Kira comes to look for you. I'm just gonna feed her quick then I'll join you guys, I promise." Cagalli said avoiding the gaze of his emeralds.

Athrun turned away smiling brightly and went out to find a red-haired girl with two pony tails.

"M-Meyrin . . . what are you doing here?" Athrun asked shocked.

Cagalli came out and looked at the scene confused.

"Hi, Athrun I just came to look at some puppies, I'm thinking of getting one for Luna for her birthday." Meyrin, one of Athrun's fan girls, said smiling.

"O, I see, anyway . . . Meyrin this is Kira's twin sister one of my very good friends." Athrun said putting his arm around Cagalli's shoulders.

Meyrin's eyes went full of rage and hate seeing this. She muttered a soft 'hello' to Cagalli and stormed of.

"W-What did I do?" Asked Cagalli innocently.

Lacus gave Athrun the You-Tell-Her-Look and went on helping the next customer.

"Well, you see . . . erm . . . they . . . that is, she is part of my so-called fan girls . . ." Athrun said gazing at Cagalli's confused yet surprised ambers, smiling innocently yet nervously.

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**Hehe sorry my chapters Vary of different lengths some longer ones will arrive soon hehe plz plz plz plz plz plz REVIEW . . . And you get your next chapter I promise . . . Love you all XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys . . . Before I start, Spelling is a problem so I apologize . . . Here's the next chapter, My updates might become less frequent, Matric exams are killing me . . . Popcaga I'll try my very best . . . Please R&R my lovelies . . . I'm counting on you . . . Love ya XOXO**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old**

**Chapter four**

That night Lacus slept over at Kira's, with Cagalli in her room. Lacus looked at Cagalli and remembered the scene from this morning.

"Cagalli can I ask you something?" Lacus said looking at her soon to be sister-in-law with curious eyes.

"Sure, Lacus whats wrong?" Cagalli said looking at Lacus.

"Well, I was wondering . . . What happened that made Athrun leave and you so quiet this morning?" Lacus asked thoughtfully.

"Well . . . erm. . . H-He asked me did I have someone in my life . . . Well you know, Romantically . . . So I told him about my fiancé back at Orb." Cagalli unenthusiastically storied to Lacus "But it's an arranged marriage to the minister of Orb's son, but I don't know him at all. I use to be friends with him when I was still a child, but I can't remember anything about that, so it doesn't count." Cagalli was starring at the ceiling now, trying hard to remember what happened back then. But all that popped up was Athrun and their first kiss, Cagalli blushed at this and try to erase the inappropriate image.

Lacus turned to Cagalli "I'm sorry Cagalli I didn't know . . ." Lacus replied sadly.

_'She didn't notice . . . Great' _Cagalli thought calmly before responding again. "It's ok Lacus. . . After I told him his phone rang and he went outside. Then he started playing with Yuun after he finished talking to who ever was on the other end of the line." Cagalli replied with eyes betraying her feelings for this Midnight-haired guy she had only recently gotten to know, which of cause miss Lacus picked up immediately. "Please don't tell Kira about this, I'm scared of what he'll do when he actually finds out I had my marriage arranged without his consent." She replied pleadingly.

Cagalli turned back facing the sealing as the image of Athrun popped into her head again. She blushed unnoticed, trying her utmost best to get him out of her head. Cagalli turned towards Lacus again just as she was about to reply.

"Don't worry . . . -yawn- . . . this is only between us . . . Lets get some sleep Cags, I can't keep my eyes open anymore." Lacus said yawning.

. . . _3 days later . . ._

"Cags! Wake up ! We're late ! " Kira yelled banging on the door.

"I'm already up. Look-see I'm behind you Kira." Came her voice came calmly form behind him.

"O, sorry Cag . . . What are you doing up?" Kira said looking at Cagalli completely confused.

"Well I . . . erm . . . I was just not . . . erm . . . tired anymore. Yeah, thats it I wasn't tired anymore" Cagalli said with a nervous chuckle. Well actually it wasn't true at all, she was excited since it was the first day she'd be able to see Athrun again after that day at the pet shop.

**Little did she know her day was about to change even more after going to the Pet shop.**

_. . . At the pet shop . . ._

"Cagalli, me and Lacus have to go get some food supplies for the store and home as well." Kira said peeping into the room where the little bunny was being fed by Athrun and Cagalli.

"Okay Kira I'll go out now-now just going to finish feeding her quickly." Cagalli answered.

"You can go miss Athha I promise I'll feed him" Athrun said smiling at the fluff ball in his arms. "I give you my word." He said furthermore trying to reassure her.

Cagalli smiled at him, finally satisfied and went out to find an attractive black-haired guy starring at some birds. The black-haired looked up and smiled at her. Cagalli blushed and looked away avoiding the soft gaze of his ruby eyes.

"Good day miss, I'm looking for a pet, do you have any idea which one will suite me best?" He replied smiling charmingly

"H-Hi welcome. . . erm . . . my name is Cagalli Yula Athha. What pets are you interested in sir . . . " Cagalli said replying the smile.

"Well, first of all my name is Shinn, Shinn Asuka, not sir, second of all, this actually will be my first pet since my mother never wanted me and Mayu ,my sister, to have a pet until now . . ." Shinn explained looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"O, I see, well lets see . . . Uhm . . . We have kittens, puppies, birds . . . and so on, but a good first pet is usually something like a rabbit or puppy." Cagalli explained staring at the attractive black-haired guy called Shinn.

"Which one do you like most Missy ?" Shinn asked cutely

"Well I like bunnies, that little one over there is my favourite one." she said pointing at a brown dwarf bunny looking cutely towards them.

Shinn smiled gently " Thats the one." He said walking over to the bunny. "I here by claim him and his name shall bewill be Sparks."

Behind them was a blue haired guy starring at them with an emotion he'd never thought would overcome him in such a short time . . . Jealousy . . .

**And so it started a strong friendship was formed by Shinn and Cagalli united by a little brown bunny called Sparks** **and a secret jealousy waiting to be fuelled and set loose.**

_. . . To Be Continued . . ._

**Guys I hope you enjoyed it . . . See you again soon . . . P.S. Sorry for the lack of sarcasm and excitement these exams are killing, but I still love ya all =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys since I was so cold towards you today I'll be posting 2 chapers . . . please enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam SEED or its characters.**

**Chapter five**

Cagalli enjoyed every minute she had spent with Shinn . . . Days passed and then weeks and before Cagalli knew it was a week before new years.

"Miss Athha will you be my date for the new years party at Kira's?" Athrun asked blushing.

Cagalli smiled and looked at her friend "Sorry Athrun but Shinn already asked me, so I said I'll go with him." Cagalli replied smiling innocently.

Athrun's jealousy surfaced again turning his emerald eyes a vivid green but Cagalli didn't see this. Her eyes were on a certain black-haired guy walking over casually to the bench were they were sitting, in the park.

"Hey Missy, did you forget we were going for a coffee this afternoon?" Shinn asked smiling at his closest girl friend.

"O, Shinn . . . No I didn't forget I just didn't know the time. See my Watch is broken." Cagalli said greeting him with a hug and pointing at the dead watch.

Athrun got up forcing a happy face "Sorry Miss Athha but my father wants my help at PLANT, he's very busy in meetings today so I have to take calls and arrange meetings for him and stuff, so enjoy your coffee guys see you soon." Athrun said forcing a cheerful tone.

"Ok, Athrun . . . Enjoy." Cagalli said giving him a hug to say goodbye.

As Athrun walked towards his black Benz waving at them to say goodbye one last time. Shinn looked at Cagalli and smilled.

"Come on Missy let's go." Shinn said as Cagalli took his arm.

They walked away happily chatting every inch of the way.

_. . .New Year's Party At Kira's . . ._

Kira and Cagalli waited for the others to start arriving at the house. Lacus and Shinn were the first to arrive, then a blond guy with dark skin and a tall athletic body holding a girl with short brown hair, who was short and slender.

"Dearka Elsman and Mirriallia Haw . . . How nice of you to come." Kira said sarcastically to the dark-skinned boy and the short brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, Yeah Yamato . . . O, and who might this lovely lady be?" Dearka said charmingly to Cagalli.

Dearka felt a sharp painful shot across his face and everyone burst out in laughter. Mirriallia gave Dearka a stare, then turned to the shocked Cagalli and smiled kindly.

"Don't mind him . . . You must be Cagalli, I'm Mirriallia Haw, but you can call me Milly. . . This loud mouth flirt over here is my boyfriend Dearka Elsman." Milly said greeting Cagalli warmly.

Dearka gave a sly smile and stared at his girlfriend.

"Dearka are you terrorizing that poor girl?" a girls voice came from behind him.

Dearka turned around and looked at the girl with long brown hair, a slender feminine figure and who was slightly taller than the rest of the girls. Out from behind her a guy with platinum hair came forward, he was about the same built as Dearka only a slight bit taller and more muscled then Dearka.

"No, Shiho . . . Milly hit me across the face when I complimented the way she looked." Dearka said seriously

"Yes, Dearka if you say so." The platinum haired guy teased

"What Yzak, you two? Why are you taking her side in this and not mine ?" Dearka said fakely hurt.

"Because we all know you." Yzak replied still teasingly.

Mirriallia turned and saw Shiho and Yzak terrorizing her boyfriend. She grabbed Cagalli's arm and dragged her towards Shiho and Yzak for introductions.

"Hi, guys this is Cagalli Yula Athha , you know Kira's twin. . ." Mirriallia said smiling at her two friends.

"Hi Cagalli, I'm Shiho, Shiho Hufnenfuss." Shiho said warmly.

"And I'm Yzak Joule . . . " Yzak answered unwillingly.

Athrun came in and greeted all his school friends including Cagalli.

"Finally we're all here." Lacus said smiling

Shinn walked over and took Cagalli's hand pulling her away from the crowed.

"Is something wrong Shinn?" Cagalli asked looking confused.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you a little. You are my date after all." Shinn said smiling

Athrun watch Shinn drag Cagalli away and went after them. He stopped when Lacus called after him.

"Yes, Lacus?" Athrun asked keeping an eye on Shinn and Cagalli.

"Just bring some refreshments back please?" Lacus asked politely.

"Sure Lacus." He replied and went to Cagalli and Shinn.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting something but I didn't get my hug from miss Athha yet." Athrun said smiling charmingly.

Shinn Groaned but let Cagalli hug Athrun. _'I wonder why he's acting like this? It's not like he hasn't seen her in years.' _Shinn thought irritated.

**And so it began. A constant battle for her attention started.**

_. . .00:00 am, new years exactly . . ._

Shinn took Cagalli's hand and looked at her softly. Cagalli blushed but couldn't stop herself from falling under his ruby eyed spell. Athrun watched them and felt the anger rising sharply, becoming uncontrollable But that was nothing compared to what he saw next. Cagalli's lips were passionately intertwined with Shinn's. Athrun's eyes turned a vivid green as he felt an uncontrollable hatred and anger come over him, the next thing he knew he hit Shinn to the ground attacking him violently.

Kira, Yzak and Dearka were all trying to get Athrun off of Shinn, and failed the first few times. Finally Athrun was off of and far away from Shinn. Cagalli went to Athrun after knowing Shinn was ok.

"What the hell was that about Zala!" Cagalli yelled viciously

"He kissed you ! How could you allow that !?" Athrun yelled equally as vicious

"He's my date ! And I'll kiss who ever I want Zala! I don't need your permission to kiss someone I like!" Cagalli replied angrily.

"Two timing stupid girl!" Athrun said unconsciously in his rage.

Cagalli slapped him across the face then turned around and started to walk away. Before she disappeared completely from his sight, she turned around.

Tears fell as she left her words hanging heavily in the aria . . . " Athrun Zala . . . I HATE YOU ! . . ." and with that she was gone.

"Missy are you ok?" Shinn asked as they left the house and sat on the swing outside.

"I'm ok, Shinn really. . . I'm more worried about you." She whispered looking at him caringly.

"I'm ok Missy I promise, I have survived worse you know." His voice was soft and teasing.

Cagalli went to stand in front of Shinn. Shinn looked at her beautiful Amber eyes dancing with stars and got up pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her passionately and lovingly.

When the kiss finally broke, Shinn uttered a soft question to Cagalli.

"Will you be my little Missy?" Shinn said looking at her blushing face.

Cagalli smiled and uttered a soft, sweet 'yes' to Shinn. He kissed her again but this time longer and more passionately.

_. . . To Be Continued . . ._

**Poor Athrun . . . I'm sorry Athrun ~Sulks~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys . . . Shhhhh don't tell Nykie-sama's mom . . . I'm updating while studying for chemistry . . . scary!**

**Disclaimer: You know . . .**

**Chapter six**

Finally things were back to normal . . . School had finally started again and everything went great, well until one night late when Cagalli got a call from her father's doctor, telling her she'd have to come to Orb immediately and that it was concerning her father.

The next day she was uncharacteristically quiet and what made things seem even more meak was that not even Shinn could get her to smile, which these days were extremely rare.

"Lacus what are we going to do? I can't stand to see Cagalli in this state, it's worrying me to death." Kira stated worriedly to his fiancé.

"I don't know Kira, but she can't go alone. It's too Dangerous, what if she's attacked of kidnaped or even killed." Lacus stated softly worry dripping from each and every word she said.

"Maybe we should ask Athrun to go with her. I don't trust Shinn alone with my baby sister." Kira said thoughtfully.

"Thats a great idea!" Lacus exclaimed smiling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shinn went for a jog along the beach the following morning, when suddenly. . .

BUMP!

A blond-haired girl was sitting in the water in front of Shinn. _'she must be the one I ran into.' _ Shinn thought rubbing his sore behind. As he got up to help the innocent looking, beautiful girl rubbing her head. He extended a hand, which she happily excepted smiling. Something strange happened when their hands met, it suddenly felt ,for the both of them, as though the world has stopped spinning. The girl started laughing when she looked down at her wet clothes.

"S-So-Sor-Sorry, miss I didn't mean to bump into you, I was a little distracted. And your so small I didn't even see you getting closer." Shinn apologized.

Her laughing subsided and she revealed her heart stopping beautiful smile. "Well, wasn't that fun . . . ha ha . . . no need to apologize I didn't look where I was going. My name's Stellar, but people just call me Stella. Pleased to meet you. Even if it is by some weird destanick accident"

"I'm Shinn, nice to meet you Stellar."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Athrun was alone at the house hiding in his room . . . _'I can't believe she said that to me.' _He thought feeling his heart crumbling as millions of stinging needles started ripping it to shreds piece-by-piece. **'Athrun Zala . . . I HATE YOU!' ** her voice rang through his already mentally tortured head, her words stabbed him in the chest every time he thought about what happened that night.

His phone rang beside him. . . Unwillingly he took the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Athrun Zala speaking." Athrun said in his most formal voice.

"Hey, Athrun it's Kira , I have a big favour to ask of you." Kira replied on the other side of the line.

"Yes, what is it?" Athrun continued the conversation.

"Will you escort Cagalli to her father in Orb please? I don't trust Shinn enough to send him with her alone." Kira explained as he asked the favor.

"Sure, I geuse. When?" Athrun said jumping at the chance to make things right with Cagalli.

"Tomorrow night." Kira replied.

"Ok, I'll go with her, but right now I have to go to sleep." Athrun said looking at his watch.

"Ok, goodnight Athrun." Kira said hanging up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lacus went up to Cagalli's room, trying hard to think of the right words to tell Cagalli how she'll be going to Orb with the guy she hated most in this world, well at this moment anyway. " Cags, I need to talk to you about something." Lacus said calmly before opening the door and heading into her room.

Cagalli sat up and waited for Lacus to start talking.

Lacus sighed nervously. "Cags, Kira decided that you will go to Orb tomorrow night, but Athrun has to accompany you." Lacus waited for Cagalli's rejection but none-the-less she did not even open her mouth to say Something about it or anything else. "No protest or anything Cags . . . You must really not be doing so well." Lacus replied impulsively. She ignored the statement, just giving a weak smile as she nodded Lacus a 'thanks'. Even though Cagalli really didn't want to be near Athrun she'd do anything to be with her father.

Lacus came down the steps and found a worried Kira waiting for her. "She refused didn't she? Damn I knew it! She's goin-" Kira was interrupted but Lacus' innocent laugh.

"No, she didn't say anything she just smiled and nodded, she didn't even care about Athrun going with her. I think she'd do anything as long as she could go to her father." Lacus said looking at her fiancé with a sad face.

"Then it's settled tomorrow she will go to her father, with Athrun protecting her." Kira said with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

_. . . To Be Continued . . ._

**It's short I know . . . Sorry . . . Wish me luck guys . . . Tomorrow I'm toast (chemistry exam test) . . . Love you guys sooo much thanks for the awesome traffic graph you guys are giving me =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asucaga**

**Hey my pretties . . . here's lucky number 7 . . . spelling, sucks as always . . . My love , still the same . . . . me? Lol still as mental as always.**

**Disclaimer: Take a wild guess *Winks crazily at the ceiling***

**C****hapter seven**

Cagalli and Shinn were walking along the beach hand-in-hand, looking at out onto the see. They didn't speak, just simply enjoyed the scenery.

Shinn was lost in his own Stellar thoughts. Cagalli was trying to figure out how to tell her boyfriend that she'll be going to her father and that Athrun had to come with her. She didn't even know when they'd be coming back.

The wind was playing with Cagalli's hair. She felt uncomfortable, for some reason, when Shinn looked at her smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

"Shinn . . ." Her voice came slowly and nervously.

"Yes Missy whats wrong?" Shinn could see that something was bothering her but he couldn't make out what exactly 'it' was.

"Well, I kind of want to talk to you about something . . . but . . . erm . . ." Once again it got silent.

Shinn looked puzzled at Cagalli and as thought he finally got it he smiled."Your scared I would be angry at you right ?" Shinn looked at her intensely yet gently.

Cagalli nodded and looked at him her ambers filled with an unreadable expression. "You can tell me anything Missy, I promise I won't be angry." Shinn smiled.

"Well, I'm leaving tonight, to go to my father . . ." Shinn's smile started to fade "And Kira said Athrun has to come with me to keep an eye on me, I don't even know when I'm coming home again." Shinn's smile disappeared completely and his ruby eyes filled with hate and rage at the mentioning of Athrun.

"WHAT!?" Shinn's eyes flared with rage.

Cagalli flinched seeing this. "I'm sorry Shinn, Kira is older which makes him in charge of me, I can't go against what he said . . ." Her words were cut off when she heard her brother speak from behind her.

"YOU ! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SENDING HER WITH ATHRUN! I COULD HAVE GONE WITH HER ! AND YOU CAGALLI ? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST REFUSE GOING WITH HIM?" Shinn's rage became more fears and seem to lit his whole body on fire.

"I'm sorry Shinn . . ." Cagalli said as tears started flowing down her cheek. She continued hesitantly " I'll do anything to go see my father . . . What if it's the last time I can see him?" Cagalli continued to explain her tears falling like rivers of never-ending crystals.

Shinn's eyes filled with even more anger when Kira put his hand on Shinn's shoulder. Shinn threw a punch at Kira but it was intercepted calmly by Kira simply stepping side ways pushing his arm away. Kira kicked Shinn backwards and took a step back determining his next movement. Shinn stood-up as though something took over him. He jumped Kira and started punching him. Kira took a few blows but manage to get free.

Cagalli was yelling at them from the top of her voice, her tears swallowing most of her words. Kira looked at his sister and felt something take over him. He punched Shinn so hard he stumbled backwards, Shinn looked at Cagalli as she fell to her knees crying so hard her whole body started shaking He looked at Kira, and bend down beside Cagalli holding her, he could feel himself calm down.

Kira walked closer and looked at them, he bent down and put his hand on Shinn's shoulder again . . . Shinn looked at him, rage has left his ruby eyes and now there was only regret. "I'm sorry Shinn." Kira's voice came softly.

Shinn pulled away from Kira, apologized to Cagalli with a kiss on the fore head. He stood-up and walked away.

"Shinn. . ." Cagalli's voice was soft and weak.

Kira picked his sister up and took her to his car. "Calm down sis, everything will be better soon I promise." Kira coaxed Cagalli.

Cagalli blacked out after that.

"I'm sorry Cags." Kira said as he saw his sisters fade out into a dark sleep.

_. . .An Hour Before She Had To Leave For The Plane . . ._

Athrun arrived at the house of Kira and Cagalli. He let himself in through the gate and went to the door. Before he could ring the bell Kira opened it and greeted his friend.

"She's in her room, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. Will you go see what you can do ? Please? Not that she'll listen to but at least you don't like taking no for an answer like me and Lacus. " Kira's voice sounded worried and stressed.

"What happened?" Athrun said looking at his friend.

"Me and Shinn had a fight . . . It was about you leaving with her to Orb." Kira explained and shuck his head.

"That explains everything." Athrun said thoughtfully.

"He didn't even say goodbye to her he just left." Kira explained further avoiding eye contact

Kira let Athrun in and showed him to Cagalli's room. "Thanks for doing this Athrun." Kira whispered as he took his leave.

"Miss Athha, can I come in?" Athrun asked friendly.

"No !" Cagalli answered bluntly.

Athrun didn't take no for an answer and went in. Cagalli looked at him shocked that he would come in after she had said no. Athrun saw her red swollen eyes and knew that's why she didn't wanna talk to anyone.

"W-What the Hell are you doing Zala !" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun smiled, 'even though she's yelling I'm happy to see her' he thought. "I wanted to see if your ok, Kira's very worried about you." Athrun gave his explanation gently.

"Out!" She yelled at him with tears windowing in her amber eyes again.

"No." He replied simply.

She looked at him, tears were starting to roll down her cheeks again and before she knew it she was crying full-scale again. Athrun closed the door and went to sit beside her. He rubbed her back, patting it softly to comfort her. Cagalli turn to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and held her tightly against him. Her tears started to wet his shirt but he didn't care. He whispered into her ear softly "I missed you Cagalli Yula Athha." Athrun felt Cagalli relax a little and smiled.

Cagalli looked up to him. "Athrun we have to go now." She said avoiding the gentle gaze of his Emeralds.

"Yes we ought to go now. . . Is this all your luggage miss Athha?" Athrun asked pointing at the two bags on the ground.

Cagalli nodded and followed Athrun out the door and down the stairs to where Kira was waiting.

"Hey sis. Feeling any better?" Kira said studying his sister.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but we have to go now Kira." Cagalli said smiling

"Yeah ok. I'll walk you out." Kira said opening the front door.

The 3 of them walked outside to the Benz. Cagalli got in as Athrun put the luggage in the trunk. "Goodbye Kira." Athrun said shaking Kira's hand before he got into the Benz.

"Bye my dearest brother I'll miss you." Cagalli said waving.

As they drove of Kira smurked and whispered "We'll see you soon."

_. . . To Be Continued . . ._

**This is going to be fun haha *still mental***


	8. Chapter 8

**Asucaga**

**Hi again R&R . . . Here's number eight . . . Love you guys**

**Disclaimer: Nykie-sama still doesn't own Gundam SEED. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter eight**

Athrun and Cagalli got out the car and went into the massive airport. Cagalli avoided talking the whole entire drive there, Athrun was starting to get worried, wonder what was going on when Cagalli looked at him, almost looking like an excited 2-year old and asked him to go with her to the ice-cream stall.

"Why do you wanna go there miss Athha?" Athrun asked surprised

"I want to get me an Ice-cream before we leave."Cagalli said innocently.

_'She's cute when she's like this. Let's just hope she never changes.' _Athrun thought as he accompanied her to the stall, well more like she dragged him along with her, not that he minded at all. _'I wonder if she's still upset about Shinn and Kira's fight earlier, she looks ok though.' _Athrun was starring at her as though she only wore her undies, well that's what Cagalli felt it looked like.

"Hey ! Zala what the hell are you looking at , and what ice-cream do you want." Cagalli asked.

"I'm admiring you, just bloody perfection" Athrun teased beaming from ear-to-ear, earning a small blush. "Same as you but I'll pay them. I like being able to treat you" He added as he got closer.

"Yeah whatever Zala." Cagalli said smiling. "Two vanilla ice-cream dipped in chocolate, with chocolate sprinkles and a chocolate swirl please" Cagalli said looking back the man in the ice-cream selling outfit. _'Hell that's one hell of a lot of chocolate on one ice-cream.'_ Athrun thought staring at the scene. [A/N: That's my fav way of eating a vanilla ice-cream cone]

"Here you go." The friendly ice-cream seller said handing her the ice-creams and taking the money from Athrun.

Cagalli followed Athrun to a nearby seat starring her ice-cream to death. Hell if looks could kill her ice-cream would be a murder victim right now.

"Come on we only have 10minutes before we have to board the plane." Athrun said looking at the happy ice-cream eating blond next to him.

She nodded and smiled at him. Athrun took out a napkin and wiped the chocolate and ice-cream off of her nose and cheek. Cagalli blushed and continued on eating her favorite ice-cream as if nothing has happened. Athrun glanced at her lovingly. _'Damn why do you have to be so cute at times like these Cagalli Yula Athha, and so dammed scary the rest of the time' _He thought as he started to eat his choc overloaded ice-cream.

"Mmmm. . . That was tasty thank you Athrun." Cagalli said as she finished her ice-cream.

"You calling me Athrun again now?" He said mockingly.

"No! I meant Zala ! Zaaaallllaaaa Did you hear ! That's what I meant!" Cagalli protested blushing unconsciously.

"Ha ha, calm down calm down their starring, I'm only teasing miss Athha." Athrun said sweat dropping and looking at Cagalli's deep red face.

"Come on we have to get on the plane now." Athrun said pulling Cagalli after him.

"Zala slow down you're hurting me!" Athrun looked at her and let go of her wrist.

"S-Sorry Cagalli I . . . I really didn't mean to! I promise !" Athrun said sadly, scared of what she'd do to him and sad that he'd actually hurt her again even if this wasn't emotionally, hell this was worse it was physically.

"It's okay, I know." Cagalli said holding her wrist. _'Damn must he be so strong!'_ Cagalli cursed mentally, starring down at her reddened wrist.

"Come on Zala we're gonna be late." Cagalli said pulling him into the row.

minutes later they were on the plane on their way to Orb.

. . . .

Kira Called Lacus about 6 minutes, give or take a few milliseconds, after Athrun and Cagalli left to tell her they had left for the airport.

"Yes, Cags actually talked to Athrun even though she hated him, can you believe that Love?" Kira said smiling slightly.

"What? How'd you know she would? What do you know that I don't" Kira asked frazzled.

"Yeah, ok I'll leave it at that Lacus, it is getting late so night sleep tight, Love you." Kira said hanging up.

_'Lets have a party . . . A big one . . .'_ Kira thought as he went up stairs and to bed.

. . . .

Shinn was lying restless in his bed, Cagalli's tear-stained face taunted him, Wherever he looked her face popped up like some sort of haunting figure. **Idiot ! **A voice came to him boomingly. _What? Who are you? _He asked the voice, positioning his arms, ready for a fight from his . . . bed?, _'Get it together Shinn, your imag-'_. **I'm your conscious Shinn Asuka. **The voice made it self heard again. "Aaaa!" He yelled, "Shinn are you ok?" A voice came from the room next to him, "Fine, almost fell of the bed, sorry." He replied, _'well I didn't lie, per-say . . . Hey_ w_hy'd did you call me an idiot? . . . doesn't that make you one too?. _Shinn answered the other Shinn. **Yes but at least I know why. You hurt your Girlfriend, Didn't say goodbye to her. And attacked her brother. You basically gave her to Athrun. **The voice of reason popped and sloped out to Shinn again. _Yeah, Yeah whatever! I did so not give her to that ass. And what the hell do you know? You called yourself an idiot! Stop bugging me so I can sleep! _Shinn exclaimed to the other Shinn. Shinn let Shinn be and he drifted away into a sweet slumber.

_. . .To Be Continued . . ._

**Hehe I kinda had fun writing the Shinn scolding Shinn bit hehe reminds me of . . . well me actually . . . I might just maybe at best shut up now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys I am very bored today hehe . . . But I hope you guys aren't sick off this story yet lol . . . Spelling again so excuse . . . Love ya's.**

**Disclaimer: *sniff, sniff* I can only wish *Pouts***

**Chapter nine**

Athrun watched Cagalli sleeping as they neared Orb. _'She looks so peacefully, almost as though it's a crime to wake her.' _Athrun thought looking at her gently.

"Miss Athha . . . " He whispered shaking her gently to wake her up.

"5 more minutes . . . Dad . . ." Cagalli muttered sleepily

Athrun Shook a little harder and watched her eyes flutter then open slowly.

"We're almost there." Athrun whispered smiling at her gently.

Cagalli rubbed her eyes sleepily. "O . . . Ok."

"So I'm your dad now?" Athrun asked amused.

"Huh? . . . What? . . . No! Are you mental Zala!?" Cagalli asked blushing intensely . . . Receiving a smug snicker from the Attractive male.

**Little did they know that their life was about to be tilted over in one simple meeting.**

Lacus was standing in her walk in wardrobe trying to find something to wear. _'I hate not being able to decide what I want to wear.' _Lacus thought looking at the pile of dresses on the floor. Her phone rang suddenly which made her sequel

"Hello this is Lacus Clyne speaking how can I help you." Lacus answered formally.

"Hi, Lacus this is Shiho, Can I come over ? I don't want to be alone today, Yzak's helping his father today. and lastly I'm kind of bored over here." Shiho asked.

"Sure, you can come help me pick out a dress to wear today.I'm at a complete loss over here." Lacus said frustatedly smiling

Shiho gave a short laugh."It's a deal then . . . . Thanks, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." Shiho said hanging up.

Lacus put her phone away and went on looking at the her dresses with a soft sight as she admitted to her wardrobe that it had won.

A few minutes later the maids brought Shiho to Lacus. "Hey Shi." Lacus yelled from her walk-in-wardrobe.

Shiho walked to Lacus, greeting her. She laughed when she saw the clothing pile in he middle of the walk-in wardrobe.

"a Date with Kira?" Shiho asked mockingly to Lacus.

"Yes, but I don't know what to wear and dad said I'm not allowed to go buy a new one." Lacus said staring at her clothes sadly.

Shiho's smile broadened as an idea popped into her head. "Why, don't we call Milly, she's bound to have a better idea then throwing everything out" Shiho suggested looking at the pile of dresses.

"Good, idea." Lacus said pulling out her phone and calling Mirriallia.

"Yes, I'm full of clever ideas today." Shiho said laughingly. "Now if only Yzak would see that as well" Shiho mumbled at herself.

"Hi Milly its me Lacus." Lacus said cheerfully.

"Hi Lacus, something wrong?" Mirriallia asked friendly.

"Uhm . . . Yes I have nothing to wear its a female emergency this side, Shiho's also here." Lacus exclaimed.

"Want me to come help you ?" Mirriallia asked smiling.

"Yes please !" Lacus begged.

"Ha ha, ok, I'm on my way now. See you soon, bye." Mirriallia said hanging up.

"She's on her way then Lacus?" Shiho said looking at the always-happy Lacus.

"Yes, just wish Cagalli could be here, not that she'd like it, but being with all my closest friends would've been amazing right now." Lacus said looking at the dress Cagalli liked.

"Yeah, it would have been nice having her with us today." Shiho said thinking about the shy blond girl she met at the new years party.

"Miss Clyne a miss Mirriallia Haw is here to see you." a Maid said at the door.

"Send her in please" Lacus said looking at the maid.

"Wow that was fast, you use a teleporter or something Milly?" Shiho asked stunned

"Not exactly . . . and no further comment on that subject . . .Come on Shi, Lacus time to get you something to wear." Mirriallia exclaimed walking into the wardrobe."I told your father I'm taking to Heliopolis mall for something to wear." She continued pulling Lacus and Shiho by the arm.

"He didn't say no?" Lacus asked as she's being dragged by the unusually strong brunette.

"No, 'cause I'm buying . . . and you cannot make me change my mind so don't even think about trying." Mirriallia exclaimed as the exited the mansion.

_. . . At Heliopolis Mall . . ._

"Ah-ha this is the place !" Mirriallia exclaimed.

"Lets go." Shiho said walking in.

They went in to the shop strate towards the dresses where a slender girl with short red hair was helping a customer that looked exactly like Lacus, only thing different about her was the star in her hair.

"Good day, how can I help you?" the red-haired girl said smiling at Lacus.

"Hey Luna!" Mirriallia exclaimed from behind Lacus.

"O, Milly it's you." Luna said smiling brightly.

"Lacus, Shi this is Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin's older sister." Mirriallia introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Luna. " Lacus and Shiho said in unison.

"Excuse me, Luna mind helping me further?" The Lacus-look-a-like exclaimed sarcastically from behind Lunamaria.

"Yes Mia I'll help you now. . . Sorry." Luna said irritated

"Hi, I'm Meer Campbell nice of you to meet me." Mia said sarcastically

"Mia shut your trap your before you lose something . . . And we wouldn't want a whorish tramp throwing a fit over that now would we? or am I wrong Galactic siren?." Shiho said angrily mock pouting. Shiho smiled at the reply she received, which consisted of a ticked off Meer growling like a lost pup.

Mia Campbell was the head of Athrun's fan club and one of Athrun's most resent ex's. She looked at Lacus _'Such a copycat pop-princess.' _She thought storming away.

"That's Athrun's ex?" Lacus asked shocked.

"Yes." Shiho said stiffly. Rage still covering her eyes.

"She so different from the girls he normally date. She's mean." Mirriallia made herself heard beside Lacus.

Shiho shrugged "Lets just get something for Lacus to wear." Shiho said faking a smile.

_. . .2 Hours later. . ._

Mirriallia and Shiho looked at Lacus and smiled in unison. "That's the one." Mirriallia said looking at the Short Black dress with a Pink ribbon around the waist, A thin pink lining Following the whole dress at the edge but not the sleeves with a thick purple line directly after the thin pink one following the same route as the pink. Black 'Sleeves', there was an opening between the dress and the sleeves which revealed her shoulders, it ended at the wrist of Lacus' arm.

Lacus' Sapphire eyes lit up and smiled."This is the one." She said smiling happily at the two friends.

Kira was sitting looking at the ceiling of the living room when his door bell rang. He got up and walked to the door.

"Shinn, Dearka and Yzak? What are you guys doing here?" Kira said looking the 3 boys all dressed up.

"Well, me and Yzak's surprising our girlfriends, and I dragged Shinn along so he could get out of the house." Dearka explained smiling.

"The party Kira, did you forget?" Yzak said looking at the dumb-struck Kira in front of him.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. But me and Lacus are first going to have lunch at Starbucks." Kira said smiling.

"We know, but the girls are all coming here to see her off till tonight." Dearka explained.

"Yeah that's right." Shinn said staring blankly at Kira.

"O, yeah I forgot about that." Kira chuckled and let them in.

"Lets have a soda guys I'm thirsty." Kira said giving them all a soda.

"Now we're just missing Athrun." Yzak said almost too happy that Athrun's not there.

Shinn nodded in agreement but everybody knew how he felt about Athrun after the fight new years.

"O, I forgot to tell you Kira . . ." Dearka said out of the blue,"Milly asked Luna and Meyrin to come to the party as well, considering that Athrun and Cagalli weren't coming. Stella unfortunately had to go with her mother to a business Function so she won't be coming tonight" Dearka finished and continued to drink his soda.

Shinn's hart skipped a beat upon hearing the blond-haired girls name.

"No problem Dearka." Kira smiled

"Come on Lacus we'll take you to Kira's . . . You can change on the way there. The BMW's back windows are tinted for a reason you know." Mirriallia smiled.

"Ok, sure let's go." Lacus said following Mirriallia to the car and getting in.

. . . . . . . . .

"Wow! This hotel rooms huge! Just look at it! Amazing!" Cagalli exclaimed as she fell onto the comfy bed.

"Yes, but there's only one bed." Athrun said looking around the room.

Cagalli sat upright immediately and looked around as though she didn't believe him. "WHAT!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it's just the king size you're sitting on." Athrun said staring at her. "So I'd have to sleep in it with you. Now that's what I'd call FUN." Athrun teased.

Cagalli's eyes widened and looked at the chair at the farthest point in the room. "Zala if you ever dare to try that I'd kill you . . . You can sleep on that chair waaaaaaay over there faaaar away from me." She exclaimed nervously.

Athrun burst out throwing on hell of a laughing fit. "O-O-Ok, then miss Athha I'll go sleep there I promise." Athrun said gasping for breath and looking at the enraged blond on the bed.

_. . .To Be Continued . . ._

**Sorry Athrun . . . Your time will come I promise. *winks***


	10. Chapter 10

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys, lots of chapters extra today hehe, I want to finnish this story before I get bored with it =P . . . Hopefully you guys won't ever get bored with it hehe . . . Spelling . . . and lots of love.**

**Disclaimer: Nyki-sama *Crying* "stop asking!"**

**Chapter ten**

That night Athrun was walking around the hotel room, 'Exploring' as he called it and found a stack of cards. He turned to Cagalli and smiled broadly.

"Lets play cards!" Athrun exclaimed sounding like an excited 2-year-old.

"What?" Cagalli said dully staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm the best at cards. No has ever been able to beat me so I understand if your to scared to play against me." Athrun said challenging the now agitated blond princess in front of him.

"O, Yeah?" Cagalli said grabbing the cards from his grasp. "I'll beat you Zala!" Cagalli said determinately

'She's so cute when she's agitated' Athrun thought following her to the table.

"Let the games begin." Athrun said mockingly.

_. . . Heliopolis before Kira's Party That Night . . ._

The girls all went to Kira's house to see off Lacus. They slowly arrived at the house, chattering as they went to the door. Mirriallia rang the door bell and waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

"Kira open this door or I break it down!" Mirriallia yelled irritated.

"Milly calm down its only been 5 minutes he's just busy." Lacus said trying to calm down the irritated brown-haired girl next to her.

"Lacus, it's just taking too long . . ." Before Shiho could finish her long meditated explanation Kira opened up smiling.

"Wow, Lacus you look amazing !" Kira exclaimed with his jaw almost hanging on the floor.

Mirriallia and Shiho both poked Kira on the arm.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Kira asked rubbing his arms.

Lacus giggled and looked at her attractive fiancé "Pick up your eyes -" Mirriallia started. "- And tongue off of the floor." Shiho finished

Lacus smiled "Can we come in Kira please? It's hot outside." Lacus said in a soft honey like voice.

"Yeah sure." Kira said smiling sheepishly and stepping aside.

The 3 girls all went inside, when out of no-where. . .

"SURPRIZE!" Shinn, Dearka and Yzak yelled jumping out from behind the couches.

Shiho, Mirriallia and Lacus screamed with fright. . . After a few seconds the 3 girls got back to normal, Mirriallia ran and hugged Dearka tightly. Shiho walked towards Yzak frowning, he took a step back expecting a Slap from his girlfriend.

Shiho giggled seeing this and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Yzak." She whispered as he returned the hug

"Yeah well . . ." He started but couldn't find sarcastic words to use as a shield and smiled, "I missed you to princess"

Shiho took a step back and looked at him her eyes brightened up in confusion and happiness. She smiled shyly and tried to figure out if she actually heard correctly

"What ?" Yzak said blushing under Shiho's confused glare.

"Princess? You've never called me that." Shiho said as the others all burst out into a hard laugh.

"Yzak called Shiho princess! Ha ha ha ha!" Dearka yelled and mocked childishly.

Mirriallia giggled and kissed Dearka on the cheek "Your so cute Dearka." Mirriallia said as she watched Dearka starting to blush.

Lacus sat on Kira's lap and looked at Kira. Kira blushed a little. "What?" Kira asked looking at his fiancé's smiling face. Lacus kissed Kira softly on the fore head "Nothing I just missed you, they took me to the mall today and I wished you could go with you always know what to pick. But for once I wanted to surprise you." Lacus said blushing as she looked down at the dress. "You look beautiful Lacus, I can't believe one of these days I can call you my wife, and you'll be mine forever. I'll be the happiest man alive." Lacus blushed as Kira kissed her and held her closer to him.

Shinn smiled at the 3 couples in front of him. He saw Cagalli in his mind 'I miss you Cags' Shinn whispered looking down at the floor. He walked out onto the beach. There was a sad glint in his eyes as the wind slowly drifted across his attractive face. 'I'm sorry Cags, please come home' he muttered softly to the wind.

"Shinn are you ok?" Kira asked with Dearka and Yzak on heels.

"Nothing I just . . ." Shinn was cut off before he could finish.

"You just miss Cagalli right? You didn't say goodbye to her. " Kira finished his sentence.

"I'm fine . . . Lets just go back inside." Shinn commented and Kira walked in with Dearka and Yzak still standing at the door.

"I'm your friend, but I sagest you call Cags and apologize. Just a friendly warning or else we won't be able to stop what's going to happen." Dearka said in a theretaning tone.

"And if you hurt her again or even lift your voice to her, I'll beat the crap out of you. You hear Asuka?" Yzak threatened on the other side.

Shinn smiled knowing their only protecting his Cagalli. "Sure guys, I'll do that." Shinn said smiling.

They walked inside and joined Kira and the others.

"Lacus, Kira you'd best get going." Shiho said as she looked at the time.

"But the house it's not done yet . . . And the parties held here." Kira and Lacus protested in unison.

"We'll get everything ready guys don't worry. Just go before we throw you out our selves." Mirriallia said shooing them out of the house.

"Thanks guys you're the best." Lacus mouthed to the two girls watching them leave from the door.

Lacus and Kira got into his black BMW and drove off. Shiho and Mirriallia turned to the 3 lost boys inside the house. "Ok, guys time to decorate." Mirriallia said giving a thumbs up.

_. . .Back at Orb . . ._

"You Cheat !" a blond girl yelled angrily.

"I did not cheat Miss Athha, I merely had a card that I kept up my sleeve. Literally a trick up my sleeve. " Athrun replied calmly looking at the blond princess

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG! Your impossible Zala ! I'm rather going to bed, where you can't cheat anything anymore !" Her voice screeched as she yelled at him.

"Ok, if you think so I'm happy for you miss Athha . . . Goodnight." Athrun watched her get into bed, he sighed and put out the lights before going to bed.

It was pitch black, and dead silent, all but the sounds of sobbing traveling through the entire hotel room. Athrun listened at someone sniffling in the direction of the bed. He pin pointed exactly where it originated from then put on the lights.

"Cagalli whats wrong? " Athrun's voice was filled with worry as he stormed of to calm her down.

"I was . . . s-s-scared." Cagalli said through the sniffling.

"Of what?" Athrun asked gently patting her back.

"The dark . . . We could never find out why but father said it has something to do with when I was a child and it was the same reason why I couldn't remember anything not even my fiancé who was my childhood friend." Her voice was heavy and weak. "Athrun stay with me." Her voice was trembling again as she slowly looked at him again. "I . . . I j-just need s-someone near me." She looked down as tears started rolling heavily like crystalic rivers.

"Ok, Cags . . . Don't worry I"ll always be here nothing will ever hurt you again, I promise." Athrun looked at her seriously, and got in next to her.

She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep peacefully. Athrun left the dullest light on and fell asleep next to Cagalli.

_. . . At The Party Later on . . ._

"Shinn Please bring me the cool drinks, I forgot them on the table inside the kitchen." Shiho yelled from the living room.

"Sure Shi I'm on it." He yelled back.

Shinn went inside the kitchen and found a girl with short red hair hiding from the crowed. She blushed as he looked at her, studying her emotions and expression.

"Hey, whats wrong girly?" Shinn asked smiling charmingly to her.

"I'm just catching some air. My name is Lunamaria Hawke by the way, but everyone calls me Luna. Don't think I know you or ever seen you" The red haired girl smiled still wearing her soft blush.

"I'm Shinn Asuka." Shinn said and left with the drinks.

'Shinn Asuka . . . Wow' Luna thought as he drifted away into the crowd.

_. . . 20 Minutes Later Still At The Party . . ._

Luna was walking slowly towards the door to go get some fresh air. But before she got to the door she tripped over something. Her eyes were closed brassing for the impact that never came. She opened her one eye then thee other and found herself starring into beautiful ruby eyes, the same eyes she saw in the kitchen. It was Shinn. The world stopped and a full 3minutes passed, with the two of them just looking at each other. Luna realized that Shinn was still holding her and she pulled away.

"T-Thanks." She said bowing and scurrying off.

Shinn blushed and went after her. "Are you ok Luna?" Shinn asked looking at her gently.

"I'm fine thanks to you Shinn." Luna smiled.

The talked for hours on end about absolutely nothing.

Shinn smiled at her as he felt the butterflies eating him up inside and before he knew it he held Luna tightly around the waist, squeezing her tightly against him. Luna blushed and looked up at him. The moon and stars danced in their eyes as they slowly flowed into a, what seemed-to-be-never-ending, kiss. Someone was watching them from the top floor and raged filled her insides. Her sapphire eyes turned pink in rage.

"SHINN! . . . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mirriallia screamed at Shinn as he broke the kiss fast and in shock to see who it was.

Lacus, Mirriallia and Shiho stood outside. Lacus' Sapphire eyes looked almost shocking pink as the rage covered it. Shiho's fists were clenched so tightly her hands turned snow-white. Mirriallia shivered with rage and anger as she saw Shinn and Luna kissing.

"Milly . . . I . . ." Shinn was cut off by an enraged Shiho.

"WHAT ABOUT CAGALLI SHINN? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HER BEFORE YOU KISSED SOME RANDOM GIRL YOU JUST MET!" Shiho yelled enraged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING OTHER GIRLS LIKE THAT WHEN YOUR DATING CAGALLI!" The always-peaceful Lacus made herself heard.

Luna stepped back. "Your dating Cagalli?" Luna's voice was shivering and weak.

"Luna I can explain." Shinn said looking at the tears rolling down Luna's face.

Luna ran away from Shinn and the others leaving him with the 3 now even more furious girls.

"EXPLAIN MY ASS! YOU KISSED LUNA WHILE YOU ARE DATING CAGALLI PLUS TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU BROKE LUNA'S HART IN THE WHOLE PROSSES!" Shiho Yelled in unison with Mirriallia.

"SHINN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Lacus asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to kiss her." Shinn said trying hard to sound innocent. "Please you guys have to believe me."

Lacus, Shiho and Mirriallia looked at him angrily. "Shinn if you know whats good for you, you should leave." Lacus said in a twisted almost scary sounding voice which made Mirriallia and Shiho take a step back.

Shinn twitched at this and sped off towards his car . . . Then left.

"So where's Shinn and Luna?" Dearka ,who saw the whole thing but didn't want to enrage the 3 fuming females in front of him, asked from behind Mirriallia.

"O, they didn't feel well, so they left." Mirriallia answered sweetly trying to hide her rage "Come on girls lets go." Mirriallia invited and the three of them followed Dearka back inside.

_. . . To Be Continued . . ._

**Hehe, guys I need a little help with something, if any of you are Vampire Knight fans PM me and I'll tell you what I may need. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Asucaga**

**Hey there . . . Spelling again. . . . Hmmm? Nykie-sama wants a lolli *pouts* . . . Deo-kun "Here" . . . Sarge-kun "Here's another." . . . Nykie sama *Smile* *grab***

**Disclaimer: . . . "You really are hopeless sometimes" Deo-kun *sweat drop*. . . . "That translates into 'I don't own anything but my stories plot '"Sarge-kun *Agitated* *Walks away* . . . Nykie-sama *smiles innocently***

**Sozzies Nykie-sama is very very bored, very bored! . . . "Shut up women their trying to read the story" Sarge-kun. . . "Minion Nykie-sama says play dead." . . . *Sarge-kun dies dramatically* . . . "Yay . . . Deo-kun . . ." . . . "Aww I'm screwed." . . . .**

**Chapter Eleven**

Athrun woke up lazily and looked around, there was a tray on the bed that contained pancakes, coffee and a note.

_Dear Athrun_

_I went to the super mark to get some cool drink._

_I'll be back in 30 minutes unless someone recognizes me._

_Then let's make it an hour just to be save._

_I hope you like the pancakes, I know it's your favourite._

_Cagalli Yula Athha._

Athrun chuckled and pulled the tray closer. He ate slowly and lazily got up from the bed coffee at hand.

' Might as well get showered and ready now' Athrun said to himself smiling softly. 'I think I'll wear these today' he said grabbing a black t-shirt and white jean.

_. . . 6 minutes later . . ._

Cagalli came rushing in not realizing the stunned shirtless blue haired guy looking at her. She stopped and gazed at him. Her face turned red but non-the-less she couldn't will herself to look away.

"S-Sorry Zala." Cagalli said as they both blushed wildly.

"I-Its ok Cags I don't mind." He said boldly.

They gazed at each other dreamily for a while when suddenly Athrun's phone rang. "Hello?" Athrun asked not breaking the gaze from Cagalli.

"Your not serious" His voice turned icy and sad.

"We'll come over right now." Athrun hung-up and looked at Cagalli shocked.

"What?" Cagalli asked feeling worried herself.

"Your father requested we both come there right now. Yuna Roma Seiren is there." Athrun said looking at her.

"What!? What's he doing here !?" Cagalli yelled out in shock of hearing her fiancé's here.

_. . . Back in Heliopolis . . ._

Lacus and Kira were at the pet shop when Shinn and a blond-haired girl with magenta eyes came strolling past. Kira's eyes went Bright purple as it filled with rage.

"SHINN ASUKA !" Kira yelled.

Shinn turned to the pet shop and felt himself freeze Kira stormed out and dragged Shinn off into the pet shop, leaving the blond-haired girl confused.

"Kira she's just a friend really!" Shinn said as Kira glared at him.

"I'm not talking about Stellar, I'm talking about happened between you and the short-haired Hawke!" Kira exclaimed

"Lacus? You told him." Shinn asked surprised.

"No I didn't Meyrin did when she came looking for Athrun." Lacus explained softly.

"So Luna . . . You know Stellar?" Shinn asked remembering Kira calling the blond by her name. " O right she was supposed to come to the party with Meyrin." Shinn remembered staring at the now even more enraged Kira.

"That's it!" Kira yelled angrily.

"Kira it was a mistake he didn't mean to kiss Luna it's like the time Flay and you . . ."Lacus broke off remembering that kiss.

"Lacus . . ." Kira's eyes lightened a little "That's past I told you I love you and it was all a mistake." Kira said walking over to his fiancé hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kira, Lacus I really didn't mean to kiss Luna ." Shinn looked at the embracing couple and remembered Cagalli . . . His ruby eyes filled with guilt and longing. "Kira I'm going to go to Orb and apologize to Cagalli, I won't let anyone or anything hurt Cagalli anymore." Kira looked at Shinn and saw himself, he let go of Lacus and walked over to Shinn.

"Shinn, I'll let you go if you promise you'll look after her always." Kira's voice was determinate and serious

"I promise." And with that Shinn left heading towards Stellar and explaining to her about Cagalli and that he'll be leaving for Orb that Saturday. Stellar nodded and followed him out of the mall.

_. . .At The Hospital . . ._

Yuna was standing next to Cagalli's father when Athrun and Cagalli arrived. Yuna walked closer to Cagalli but she covered back, almost hiding behind Athrun. Athrun was taller than Yuna and looked down at him icily making Yuna step back and leaving Cagalli be.

"Daddy . . ." Cagalli whispered walking closer to where her father was laying.

"Cagalli, my dearest daughter I missed you." Uzumi said weakly.

Cagalli hugged her father as tears rolled down her cheek. "I missed you to father." Cagalli whispered when her father hugged her back weakly.

"Cagalli this is Yuna your fiancé you remember him don't you." Her father said pointing to the purple haired guy.

"Hi Seiren." Cagalli muttered.

Athrun stepped closer to Cagalli "This is Athrun Zala father, He's one of Kira's and my friends." Cagalli said introducing the blue haired guy next to her.

"Nice to meet you sir." Athrun said formally.

"Athrun why were you sent here with Cagalli?" Yuna asked looking at Athrun challenging him.

"Because Kira doesn't trust any guy with her besides me." Athrun said winning the challenge.

Cagalli stood up and took Athrun's hand softly. Uzumi looked at the scene then realized something. His daughter was in love with this Athrun Zala. He looked at Yuna who was covering under Athrun's gaze. Yuna was a few years older than Cagalli and Athrun but there was no doubt who was the weakling between Yuna and Athrun.

Athrun held Cagalli's hand tightly. 'Whys she doing this? Is it just to get Yuna to leave her alone?' Athrun thought staring at the guy in front of him. 'Is it just to prove a point . . . I don't care as long as I can protect her and be with her.' He thought as he turned his gaze towards her.

'What's she doing holding his hand !?' Yuna thought looking at the guy in front of him full of hate. 'I was the one who saved her that day' Yuna continued his inner mono log.

Cagalli looked at Athrun's hand intertwined with hers. 'What's this feeling inside me?' Cagalli said as it felt like her heart beat was rising. 'Why can't I let go' She thought looking at her fathers stern gaze dancing between Yuna and Athrun. 'Why am I so scared of Yuna? I . . . " Her thoughts were interrupted when her father spoke.

"Yuna, Athrun may I speak to my Daughter alone for a few minutes please." Uzumi commanded politely.

"Yes sir." Athrun and Yuna said in unison. Yuna followed Athrun outside and closed the door behind him.

"Cagalli, what's your relationship with this Athrun-character." Uzumi asked sitting a bit more upright to look his daughter in the eyes.

"We're just friends." She said avoiding his intense gaze.

"But you feel something for him don't you Cagalli Yula Athha?" Uzumi asked staring at his daughter.

"So you're the fiancé?" Athrun asked as soon as they arrived outside.

"Yes, but she can't remember me at all." Yuna said twisted with anger and despair. "It's just not right, I saved her ! Me! Yuna Roma Seiren. Not Athrun Zala She's only known for 4 months!" He exclaimed towards Athrun hatefully.

"Saved her? From what!?" Athrun asked shocked.

Yuna looked up at Athrun determinately "Look, Zahalla or whatever. When she was little she got caught in a burning house. Someone came up to her in the dead of night knowing there won't be any lights on and try to rape her. Her father woke up and the person knocked her out and set the house on fire. Uzumi searched the entire house but couldn't find her. That's when I went to him with her in my arms. Her head was bleeding. We took her to the hospital she couldn't remember anything except her father. From then on she was afraid of the dark and a bunch of other things. When her father was poisoned he sent her to live with Kira, even though she wanted to stay and look after him. Uzumi is fine now luckily and will be able to go home in only a few more weeks." Yuna ended the story happily but his voice was full of hate and anger.

Athrun noticed this but before he could say anything Cagalli came out and called Yuna in.

Cagalli hugged Athrun as tears started rolling down her cheek again.

Athrun hugged her tightly and before he or she knew it he kissed Cagalli and found that she's kissing him back. Athrun broke the kiss and looked at her. "Cagalli I. . ."

The door to Uzumi's room flung open and Yuna stormed out. Before he left he turned to Cagalli. "This was you're doing, everything I did knocking you out when you were little when you realized it was me trying to rape you, poisoning your father, everything I did to make you my wife and this is what you repay me !? Falling in love with this blued haired freak!?" Yuna yelled pointing at Cagalli.

"You did this!? You were the one who tried to rape my Cagalli !? You saved Her ! How could you !" Athrun's voice poured out in hated.

Athrun felt something come over him and he attacked Yuna. Yuna screeched as Athrun knocked him unconscious continuing to hit him until he found his knuckles soaked in blood.

Cagalli stood there motionless as all her childhood memories rushed into her head making her remember everything Yuna did.

_. . . 5 minutes later . . ._

Athrun calmed down looking at Cagalli who caught his fist before he could hit Yuna again. Athrun sighed and got up. Cagalli took him to the bathroom and waited as he cleaned up. She saw a doctor coming to Yuna and then a bunch of sisters. They dragged Yuna away to one of the other rooms.

"Cagalli . . ." Athrun said walking up to her. "I'm . . ." He was cut off as she slapped him across the face. He waited for her to yell that she hates him but instead she burst out crying. "Cagalli . . ." Athrun said puling her against him.

"Athrun I'm sorry . . . I need to tell you something." Cagalli said calming down.

Athrun smiled "I'm all ears." His arms still wrapped her waist.

"I-I Love you." The words were like honey to him and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you too." He whispered close to her lips.

_. . . To Be Continued . . ._

**yayyyyyyyyyy . . . *Sweat drop* "Capture the target and duck tape her Acinom-chan." Deo-kun *smiling devilish* . . . "Target Captured . . . Sarge-kun, stage is yours." . . . "Very well . . . Nothing to see here just playing some cops and robbers now go back to your normal being-ness." *Men in black flashy think . . . FLASH* . . . "Uh . . . You would've done that after the flash Sarge-nii." *Nykie-sama smiles evilly* . . . "Oh f-" . . . Censored for the best most purest reasons . . . Bye now =P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Asucaga**

**Sorry about earlier guys my mentality seemed to have slipped away . . . Hehe enjoy I'll be stopping here till I can update again, which will hopefully be tomorrow or the day after . . . See you guys soon, love ya and VK fans please remember to PM me I need help with something.**

**Disclaime: I ain't repeating my self again =P**

**Chapter twelve**

"Lacus?" Kira said shaking his fiancé " Lacus why aren't you talking to me?" Kira kept trying to get through to her.

"Kira? What?" Lacus asked impatiently lifting her head from the novel she was reading.

"Your not paying any attention to me !" Kira complained pouting.

"Well I'm reading! I can't just stop everything and give all my attention to you." Lacus said irritated.

"But . . . But . . ." Kira protested like a 3 year-old.

"But what?" Lacus said now starring at the brown haired guy sitting next to her on the couch.

"You didn't even give me a kiss . . ." Kira said pouting.

Lacus giggled. Her giggle made Kira blush and smile shyly. Lacus got up and kissed him on the fore head.

"Happy now?" Lacus teased, but before she could walk back to her place Kira pulled her onto his lap and smiled at her.

"No, not yet . . ." He kissed her intensely As they broke the kiss gasping for air Kira smiled childishly. "Ok, now I'm happy."

Lacus laughed at his childishness, got off from his lap and tried to walk to her seat but he pulled her into another loving kiss. She gasped for breath but he still didn't want to let her go, just as they started losing control Kira pulled away and Lacus blushed madly.

"Uhm, I'm gonna take a shower . . . An intensely cold one." Kira blushed and gave her a peck before going up stairs to take a shower.

'O, Kira' Lacus blushed as she went on reading her story.

_. . . Back In The Hotel Room In Orb . . ._

Cagalli smiled at Athrun shyly as he sat down next to her. "Miss Athha what's wrong?" Athrun's voice made her blush and look away.

"It's nothing Za . . ." Cagalli thought about Athrun asking her to call him by his name after they greeted her father and came to the hotel. "Athrun." She corrected herself smiling.

Athrun kissed her slightly on the cheek. She turned too him and he kissed her lovingly their lips grasping at each other.

"Cagalli you know tomorrow is Saturday . . ." Athrun paused looking into her twinkling ambers. "Will you go show me the town." Athrun continued looking at her softly.

"Sure where to first?" Cagalli said as she stood up.

"Your favourite place in Orb?" Athrun said looking up to her.

"Ok." She replied and walked towards the shower.

"Cags . . ." Athrun's voice said seductively walking to her.

"Yes?" She said blushing as he got closer.

"Where are you going?" He asked now holding her waist, pulling her closer.

"T-T-To shower." She studded

Athrun kissed her and whispered to her softly. "Then I'm coming with you." He kissed her passionately unbuttoning her shirt.

"Athrun . . ." She whispered softly and followed him to take a long, intensive shower.

. . . . . . . . .

"Stellar?" Shinn asked looking at her as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Shinn." She said pulling away quickly.

Shinn pulled her closer with his hands on her waist. "Stellar, I know I'm with Cagalli but you give me butterflies . . ." He looked at her. "Please don't be mad but I have to do this. . ." He pulled her into a long unbreakable kiss.

"Shinn I . . ." Stellar uttered before he pulled her into another kiss.

. . . . . . . . .

"Yzak?" Shiho said lifting herself off of the bed. She turned around and saw him sleeping in a chair near her bed. She wasn't feeling well and he decided to look after her. 'He must have decided if he sleeps here he can keep a closer eye on me.' Shiho thought looking at Yzak's peaceful face.

"Yzak wake up." Shiho said kissing him softly.

"Princess? You aren't suppose to be up! Get back into bed right now!." Yzak demanded but was only replied to with a light giggle.

Shiho kissed Yzak and smiled at his blushing face. "I'm ok now Yzak but if you want me to get back into bed your going to have to sit on the bed rubbing my back." Shiho teased.

Yzak picked Shiho up and carried her back to bed. He sat next to her on the bed and looked at her. She turned to him and laid her head on his lap falling asleep. 'Shiho, I hope your ok.' Yzak thought looking at her and drifting into a deep sleep sitting upright against the wall.

. . . . . . . . . .

Dearka sat holding Mirriallia tightly against him as they watched a scary movie. "Mirriallia can I asked you something." Dearka said smiling at her gently.

"What do you want to ask me Dearka?" Mirriallia said looking up at her now nervous boyfriend.

Dearka got up and took a small blue box out of his pocked. He bent down on one knee and looked at her smiling broadly.

"I know this is not what you expected it to be like but I wanted to ask you . . ." He gulped blushing a deep red. "Mirriallia Haw Will You Marry Me Please?"

Mirriallia smiled shocked at what she'd just heard. "Dearka. . . I . . ." She paused looking at his excited yet scared face. She jumped him smiling and laughing. "Of cause I'll marry you!" She yelled in pleasure.

"Wow, Really?" Dearka asked ecstatically

"Yes, silly . . . Yes, Yes, Yes!" She yelled laughingly.

Dearka pulled her into an unexpected kiss and she blushed wildly. 'She said yes!' Dearka repeated in his mind as he kissed her passionately.

_. . .To Be Continued . . ._

**Fun fact: I started This story when I was in Grade 10 . . . Finished it just a few weeks ago =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys . . . I am still looking for VK fans so plz PM if you are one . . . Here's the next chapter, please review guys your deathly quiet and Nykie-sama's starting to feel abandoned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED . . .**

**Chapter thirteen**

Cagalli avoided Athrun completely and when he spoke to her . . . The only replies she gave him was 'uh-hu', 'o', 'yeah I guess' and so on . . . Not giving him real answers at all . . . He started getting tired of it and immediately decided to change the situation. Cagalli didn't know how to face Athrun, so much has happened in a few months time . . . He was her first kiss . . . Her first . . . She blushed thinking about it . . . She never thought she would give it away to someone she wasn't married to . . . But she's happy that it was with Athrun . . . She loved him more than she thought she did and it's slowly seizing her mind . . .But this will be the one and only thing she wouldn't challenge her mind or heart with.

Athrun walked towards Cagalli where she was busy washing dishes. He hugged her from behind and she froze. His warm breath gave her goosebumps. Cagalli blushed slightly as unknown feelings taunted her, silently she continued till she put the last dish on the drying rack.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli's voice was filled with confusion.

Athrun turned her around to face him and looked at her intensely "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked looking at her intensely seriously

"I . . . erm . . . " Cagalli tried answering but couldn't find the words to say to him what she was feeling.

Athrun sighed but didn't let go . . . "Miss Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of Orb . . . Answer me please." He begged looking at her dancing Ambers.

"I'm scared your going to leave me . . ." She blurted out. She couldn't believe she said that to him and blushed wildly. "Lets go to bed it's late." She tried walking away but he pulled her into a kiss and embraced her tightly. "I'll never let you go . . . I love you." He whispered

Cagalli hugged him back tightly then broke the hug and told him she's going to bed. Now he was starring at her as she slept. 'Tomorrow's Saturday, they must be flipping back at school because we aren't there' Athrun thought as he got up and went to the couch.

Cagalli woke up and realized Athrun wasn't holding her. She panicked and looked at her watch '2:00 am' . . . Her eye caught a glimpse of Athrun sleeping on the couch and she got up, drifting softly towards him . . .

"Athrun . . . Wake up." Cagalli whispered as she shook him softly.

"Hmmm? Cags why are you up." Athrun said rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Cagalli said feeling stupid at the way it sounded . . . She was the one who wanted him to sleep here after all.

Athrun shrugged he had no idea but he felt it would be better for since she avoided her. He got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry I'll get into bed then, don't want you mad at me now do we." Athrun said teasingly and followed her to bed.

_. . . Still at Orb . . ._

Cagalli woke up looking at Athrun and smiled. Today was Saturday and she's going to take him everywhere she smiled as his eyes opened lazily.

"Get up we need to get ready !" Cagalli said excitedly.

He groaned and got up. "Fine fine, but then you'd have to help me wash my back at so on . . ." He smiled looking at her blush "Why are you blushing ? Are you shy again?" He chuckled but before he knew it a pillow flew towards him he ducked and laughed at the angry blond princess in front of him.

"Stop looking at me!" She yelled and stormed off to the bathroom.

Athrun burst out in laughter and followed her . . .

"Shinn be careful" Stellar said kissing him goodbye before he got on the plane.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." He smiled and left.

'I . . . Why am I doing this to myself ?' Stellar thought walking back to the car ' He loves Cagalli not me ! And he kissed Luna on the first day he met her!' Stellar scolded herself for falling for the black-haired playboy. She was Meyrin's friend and Lunamaria felt like her sister, why was she doing this?

Questions kept popping up as she left. 'No! . . .' was the last thing she thought before she ran home. . .

_. . .Back At Orb . . ._

Cagalli took Athrun most of her favourite places in Orb. As they got near the airport Athrun stopped and stared at it.

"Cagalli why are we here?" Athrun asked looking at her.

"This was where I first met Kira and where my Father . . ." Her voice was cut off when Athrun kissed her.

A black-haired guy with ruby eyes stared at the couple kissing in front of him.

"C-C-Cagalli!?" Shinn yelled angrily . . ."What the hell are you doing !?" Shinn continued angrily

_. . . To Be Continued . . ._

**This just got really fun ! =P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys, here's 14 love yah**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one**

**Chapter fourteen**

"Shinn?" Cagalli and Athrun uttered in unison.

Shinn looked at them, his ruby eyes enraged and soulless. Athrun stepped forward putting himself protectively in front of Cagalli. Athrun knew instinctively what was wrong with Shinn, since he, Kira, Yzak and Dearka all had the same in planted gene. SEED. There were two others that had the same jean but no-one knew who they were and no-one ever bothered looking for them. Only Difference between himself, Kira and Shinn was they were apparently the strongest which made them even more dangerous in this state.

"Shinn listen to me, this isn't what it looks like . . . well uhm rephrase that . . . We were going to tell you when we got back, and explain that it wasn't planned it just happened." Athrun explained calmly, trying to bring some uncharacteristic humor into it.

"Athrun Zala shut your trap and get out of my way . . . I'll get you later." Shinn said side stepping the midnight blue haired body guard in front of him.

"Shinn please don't do this." Athrun said placing his hand on Shinn's shoulder " I don't want to hurt you." Athrun whispered to Shinn as he turned to him soullessly.

"Shinn please I never meant to hurt you please listen to Athrun." Cagalli's trembling voice shocked both Athrun and Shinn.

They tilled their heads towards her and stared at her bluntly.

RING RING

Cagalli took out her phone and answered it steadily.

"Kira? Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked listening to the clearly angry Kira.

"_Best you talk to Lacus."_ He answered irritably.

"Fine, then give her the phone." Cagalli said now also irritated.

"_Cags I need to tell you something . . ."_ Lacus answered carefully, listening for a soft response before continuing _"Uhm . . . I don't know how to say this but Kira made me swear I'll tell you . . . Do you remember Lunamaria and Stella."_ Her voice was hesitant and desperate

"Yes, Luna's Meyrin's sister and Stella is Meyrin's best friend." Cagalli said staring at the two boys in front of her.

Shinn's face turned pale, his soulless eyes became Ruby caverns of shock as he heard the two girl's names. His eyes turned to normal but the shock never left it one bit.

"_Well Shinn kissed Luna 2 days after you left and secretly started dating Stella 1 day after that . . ."_ Lacus' voice trailed off as the words dripped from her mouth poisoning Cagalli as she heard it.

"I got to go . . ." Cagalli said bluntly and hang up. Tears like crystals started stinging her eyes as she started at the Black haired guy now standing in front of her. She Closed her eyes and he saw as stinging tears became rivers.

"Cagalli I'm sorry." Shinn said whipping the one river from her face.

She opened her eyes and found Athrun and Shinn both staring at her, as Lacus' words ran trough her head again something snapped, her eyes became amber pits, emptiness and pain filled her eyes, making them soulless and dead.

"No . . ." Was the last thing she heard before she woke up in the hospital. Slowly she sat upright looking around she saw Shinn and Athrun next to her. Athrun held her hand tightly as he slept beside her bed. Shinn's one arm was casted and his face stitched.

"What happened?" She whispered as Athrun looked up at her.

Athrun looked at her and explained that she had the SEED gene and what it was, but he didn't mention why Shinn looked like he did nor why she was hospitalized.

"Athrun, what happened to Shinn? And why am I in the hospital?" Her voice trembling weakly as she asked him.

Athrun hesitated but started explaining . . .

_. . . Back at Heliopolis . . ._

Lunamaria walked up stairs to Meyrin's room and knock on the door hesitantly.

"Meyrin?" she whispered before entering.

"Yeah, Luna?" Meyrin said looking up from her Athrun covered diary.

"Meyrin, its Auel . . . He came to say hello before Sting and him went to Stella, But I think he wants you to join them." Luna explained slowly.

"Oh, ok I'm coming" Meyrin whispered as she got off her chair and trotted down to where Auel was waiting.

"Hey, Meyrin." Auel said hugging her friendly.

"Auel, I hear Luna said your going to Stellar?" Meyrin said looking at her friend.

"Yeah thats why I came by, I wanted to ask you if you'll join us? You know get the team together and just go and enjoy ourselves . . . It's been a while." His eyes glinted anxiously as he waited for her answer. Since Meyrin was the girl he 'loved' he really hoped she'd say yes to spend the day with her.

"Sure I geuse . . . Luna, I'm going with Auel to Stella's!" She yelled as he led her back to the car.

"Sure just . . . eh . . ." She sighed realizing that Meyrin and Auel all ready left. "What am I going to do with you sis?" She whispered as she closed and locked the front door.

Alone again . . . She saw a flash of ruby eyes and black hair in her mind. . . 'Shinn' she whispered as the tears started rolling down her blushing red cheeks. . . 'Shinn Asuka I Miss You!' the voices took over as she sat down on the couch . . . Black . . . Everything went completely black . . .

"Lacus whats wrong? What did she say?" Kira's voice was sharp and hard.

"She said bye and hang up . . . Kira, you don't think it happened again?" Lacus looked worry because she knew what happened every time SEED activated within Cagalli.

Kira froze in his pacing and looked at her, now worried and no longer angry. "I hope not or else Shinn may not be in the best shape right now." His voice shook slightly and he continued his pacing around the room.

Lacus sighed and stared out the window . . . 'I'm sorry Cagalli.' she whispered softly as it started raining softly.

"Yzak! Wait up I can't keep up!" Shiho yelled after Yzak.

"Hufnenfuss keep up this will be sorted out today!" He yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him.

"Is that him?" Yzak yelled pointing at a guy with long blond hair.

"Y-yes that's Rey." Shiho said looking at her old friend.

"You there Rey." Yzak yelled waving at him.

"Who are yo . . . Shiho? Where have you been hiding?" He asked as he look,ed at his old friend.

"Why did you abandon her?" Yzak asked forcefully

"What?" Rey asked confused.

"I told him about the day I had that swimming accident." Shiho explained.

"That was 9 years ago." Rey said looking from Yzak to Shiho.

"Tell her why you abandoned her and say sorry." Yzak demanded.

"Fine, fine . . . Sorry, and I didn't abandon you, my mother didn't want me to leave after I went to go get her, so she called my father to go get you, by the time he got there someone had all ready pulled you out, Patrik Zala." Rey explained looking at Shiho who evaded his gaze.

Satisfied Yzak turned around and walked away dragging his dear princess behind him and leaving a completely confused Rey staring after them. . .

Dearka stared at the ceiling of his room, he couldn't move because he was scared it'd wake up Mirriallia sleeping in his arms.

They laid peacefully for about 6 minutes before Mirriallia fell asleep, now Dearka's just starring up at the whiteness of his ceiling lost in unreadable daydreams and thoughts.

Softly Dearka finally fell asleep, dreaming of his bride-to-be and their dream day . . .

_. . . Back at Orb . . ._

"So it's true, I'm also one of the seed gene subjects." Cagalli mumbled as Athrun finished his story.

"I didn't know it either." Shinn said out-of-the-blue, shocking Cagalli and Athrun.

"This is not my fault!" Cagalli said suddenly defensive. "I never asked for this I hate this!" She yelled.

Athrun took her hand calming her down a tad-bit looking at her gently. "Cagalli non of us did but its been done and we can't change that." Athrun said calmly starring at her amber orbs.

"I'm gonna get some rest I'm tired." Cagalli lied lying down quietly turning her back on the two guys behind her.

_. . .To Be Continued . . ._


	15. Chapter 15

**Asucaga**

**Hey hey here's another It's almost done hehe. Love you guys, spelling.**

**Disclaimer: Don't ask U_U**

**Chapter fifteen**

Shinn looked at Athrun and got up and left them alone. Shinn looked around the hall trying to find a place to sit. 'She's one of the SEED gene's' his voice rang in his ears almost deafening him.

RING

RING

Shinn picked up his phone and greeted chillingly. "Hi."

"_Shinn?"_ a Shocked voice came softly drifting trough his head.

"Luna, where did you . . . Stella . . ." His voice stressed a little but managed to recover.

"_Yeah, uhm she asked me to ask you if you could come home earlier."_ Luna could hear her voice shaking since she had to lie to get Shinn away from Athrun and Cagalli.

"Yeah sure I'll go." He said hanging up, 'Not like theres anything waiting for me here. He got up and left grabbing his suitcase as well.

_. . . Back At Heliopolis . . ._

Luna looked at Stella and sagged "He says he's coming back Stella, but did we really had to lie?"

"Yes, we have to sort things out between you two." Stella looked at her best friends sister.

"Whatever . . ." Luna's voice drifted from the door as she left.

"I wonder what happened between them?" Stella whispered looking at the roof.

_. . . Back in Orb . . ._

"_Dad I don't know what to do anymore what's happening to me?" _Cagalli asked sadly to herdad through the phone.

Athrun stood in the kitchen looking at Cagalli as she spaced to-and-trow. '_I'm sorry I put you in_ _this position my love_' he thought following her every move. He walked over to her and he took the phone out of her clutching hands.

"_Hi sir it's Athrun, will you mind if she calls you back later so I can get her calm enough to tell you peacefully what's wrong?" _Athrun said knowing Uzumi would understand.

"_Yes, Athrun please try calming her down I hate when she gets like this."_ His fatherly voice full of worry came drifting to Athrun through the phone.

They said their goodbye's and both put down the phone.

"Cagalli . . ." His voice was soft and caring, his gentle emeralds starring at her shaking body.

Her glossy amber eyes pierced his hart. "Athrun, I'm sorry" Her voice fighting the tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Athrun walked closer and pulled her against him. "please don't ever just disappear on me Athrun please." He hugged her tighter promising never to leave her. "Now that your mine I'll never let you slip away again.

_. . . Back in Heliopolis . . ._

"Cagalli's coming back tomorrow" Kira said to Lacus as he peered into the kitchen.

"That's great my love, can't believe it's been 3 weeks already." Lacus smiled softly. 'Well,Athrun at least you have someone to love now too.'

_. . . a Few months later . . ._

The whole group except for Stella, Meyrin, Auel and sting found themselves at the end of their metric year sitting in the hall awaiting the announcements done before they can leave and never look back.

" Well then, shall we start? Take your seats please." The principle said standing on the stage.

". . . Matrix this is farewell . . ." Cagalli stopped listening after Good afternoon, and so did the rest. Gazing at her love Cagalli started dreaming off going home and never coming back, her only fear was never seeing her friends again and never seeing Athrun again.

RING

RING

RING

"Cagalli!" Mirriallia's voice was exited and cheerful.

"Uh. . . O, Mirriallia my mind ran away with me a little, is it time to go finally?" Her voice seemed dazed but Mirriallia didn't realize it.

"Yes, finally it is, but someone wants to talk to you." Mirriallia said pointing at the attractive midnight haired, ember eyed guy starring at her excitedly.

Cagalli got up and walked to Athrun embarrassing him and receiving a sly kiss on he cheek. "I wanted to asked you if we could go out tonight?" He asked as she broke the hug

"Sure, Athrun . . . Where are we going?" She asked smiling up at him.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Athrun said showing off his attractive smile.

Meyrin and Meer watched them angerly "I'll get her away from him somehow." Mia muttered to a nodding Meyrin.

"Thats what you think" Shiho's voice came from behind them Yzak stuck at her side.

Meyrin jumped and Meer gulped "We were just joking." Meer answered clearly lying .

"O, we'll see about that." Yzak and Shiho said in unison pushing them out of the way to join the others.

_. . . That night when Athrun came to get Cagalli . . ._

DING-DONG

DING-DONG

Kira walked to the front door and let Athrun in "She's on her way down" Kira explained to is best friend.

"Still getting ready?" Athrun asked smiling.

"Yeah."Kira sighed "Lacus is helping thats why it's taking so long, you shouldn't have told Lacus about tonight, now she'll try and get Cagalli perfectly perfect you know how she gets." Kira said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose she heard when I came to ask your permission." Athrun said smiling broadly.

Before Kira could utter anything else, Cagalli strolled down the stares wearing a mini cameo-colored skirt, brown knee lengthed, high-healed, brown boots, a slightly lighter brown leather jack and red shirt. Athrun blushed when her perfect lips curved into a smile when she saw him so dumb-struck. Lacus walked over to the speechless Kira as Cagalli went to sit next to Athrun.

"Pretty, right?" Lacus asked to Kira who only answered with a quick nod.

"You look amazing Cagalli" Athrun whispered to her feeling self conscious about his black t-shirt , jeans and sneakers.

"Time to go." Lacus said motioning for them to leave.

They got up and went outside to the car. They said their goodbyes and got in the car. Riving off speedily.

"Athrun this is the road to the park" Cagalli said realizing somethings up.

"Yes, I want you to myself tonight, just us." Athrun said sly.

"O, ok." Cagalli replied as they neared the empty parking spot.

"We're here . Now miss Athha you need to be blindfolded." Athrun announced as they reached the parking spot.

Hesitantly she agreed and let him blindfold her as she got out of the car. Closing the door her picked up grinning broadly. It took him only mere minutes to get her to the right spot. He put her down and took the blindfold off. Cagalli opened her eyes and looked at the blanket with the candles and picnic basket.

"Athrun it's wonderful" she said hugging him tightly.

They settled down and Athrun took something out of his pocket She stared at him curiously

"Uhm . . . Cagalli?" He sounded nervous but somehow calm.

"Yes Athrun?" She smiled looking at him.

HE took her and and put the thing he took out of his pocket in her hand and let go. She was shocked when she saw the golden diamond studded ring she loved so much laying in her hand looking at her.

"Cagalli Yula Athha will you be my wife, even though I make you angry or sad or even though you hate me sometimes, will you please be mine to have and to hold till death do us part?" Athrun said looking at the starry tear rolling down her smiling face.

"yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He smiled and pulled her closer kissing her lovingly. As she broke the kiss he took her hand and put the the ring on her finger.

"How did you know I liked this ring Athrun?" Cagalli asked looking at him.

"Uh . . . Well a certain Pink haired friend of ours, engaged to your brother, told me." He said slyly.

"I'm going to kill Lacus." She laughed as they continued the night and enjoyed being with each other.

_. . . The end . . . Well sorda there's a special edition chapter on it's merry way . . ._

**Can't believe its almost done**


	16. Chapter 16

**Asucaga**

**Hey guys this is the very very last one, a spesial edition, since it's not really part of the original story hehe. Spelling guys.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**Chapter Special Edittion**

"It's a Girl." A docter called holding a bundle of joy in her arms.

"It's a Boy." Another called in the room next to the first one.

A Midnight blue haired guy sat next to a Brown haired one each infront of an apointed room.

"Athrun she'll be all right I'm sure of it." The Brown haired one awnsered in a-not-so-calm-calm voice.

"Kira you're worried more than me." Athrun replied in a cool-and-collected tone.

Kira sighed. "Yeah I-" Kira was interupted when a nurse from each room came out towards them with a baby cradelling in each of their arms.

"Congratulations Sir, You have a Daughter." The Left Nurse said to Athrun.

"Congratulations Sir, You have a Son." The Right Nurse said to Kira.

Kira and Athrun burst out in Fatherly happiness, doing their happy dance . . . Which kinda looked like the Gangum Style dance. The Nurses gave them a confused look and took the babies to the baby room for weighing and so on.

Athrun and Kira sat back down waiting for news on their wives . . . An Hour passed, stressing two new fathers out, Slowly The Right door opened reavealing a Doctor cladd in white.

"You can go see your Wife now." The docter said Motioning for Kira to go in.

Kira looked at Athrun who's head now slumped in fear and panic. "She'll be alright I just know it." Kira tried to comfort even though he too was now extremely worried.

Athrun smiled worridly. "Yeah I geuss." He whispered starring after his best friend.

"Lacus, We have a SON!" Kira exclaimed exitedly.

Lacus smiled and nodded. . .

Athrun stared at his watch, _'2 hours and 30 minutes. . .' _A door creeked, Athrun stared up and into the Doctor's shocked eyes.

"What's wrong? Is my wife ok?" He asked his voice filled with panick.

Something caughed his eye. In the arms of the Docter laid another baby with diffrent coloured eyes one Amber and one Emerald. Athrun Stared at the baby a little while longer before the docter finally opened her mouth.

"You have another child . . . A boy." Her voice still held shock but joy covered it.

"Shiho, Really?" Athrun asked his excitement shinning brightly.

"Yes Athrun, and you can go see her now . . . She's up and wanting to walk already." Shiho said before taking the boy to the baby room.

Athrun ran in to the theater room. "Cagalli . . . Are you ok?" He asked words filled with mixed emotions.

"Yeah, They don't want me to get up though, It's aggitating . . . Zala pleace get me-" Cagalli's words cut off starring at her husbands uncharacteristic tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Athrun, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Perfect, My wife's okay, I have two beautiful children . . . My life just turned into a miricle on it's own." Athrun said softly between his tears.

"Come here My Love." Cagalli said arms open, a few tears lost on her cheek and a shinning smile.

Athrun ran to her embrace happily. . .

_. . . In The Waiting Rooms . . ._

Mirriallia, Dearka and Yzak sat waiting in Fanticness for news. Athrun and Kira seemingly in slow motion walked into the waiting room towards their friends.

"And . . . ?" Dearka asked still as childish as ever.

"Daddy Shhhhhhhh . . . Uncle Athrun and Uncle Kira will tell you now." A Small Brown haired Girl said between Dearka and Mirrillia.

"Yeah Uncle Deada!" A Snotty boy with Platinum hair replied next to Yzak.

"So Come on Uncle's Tell us pwetty Pweez." A Plantinum haired Girl replied on Yzak's lap.

"Twins, Girl and Boy." Athrun anwsered Nonchaliantly.

"Boy." Kira answered mimicking Athrun.

A cheer rose from the group. Causing the 2 childhood friends to burst out in laughter.

"Sorry we're late guys. Luna had to . . . Well you guys know how pregnant girls get." Shinn's voice came from behind them.

"Hey, watch it . . . Ths was your _FAULT_ remember?" Luna said from behind her fiance.

"Stella and Sting can't make it and Auel and Meyrin got . . . uh . . . _CAUGHT_ up I geuss." Shinn anwsered sarcasticly.

"Uncle Athrun has Twins, a Boy and a Girl and Uncle Kira's got a Boy" The Brown haired little girl said whisely.

"Great ! Thanks Alexis." Luna said looking at her motherly.

"Uncle Shnn I wanna hugg." The Snotty 4 year-old Platinum head said starring up at Shinn.

Shinn laughed picking him up. "Sure Thing Mr. Superman . . . But you know Dukido Aunti Luna said she wanted a hug too . . . And I'm sure sis also wants a hug, Or are you to old now Vendis?" Shin Said looking at the 6 year-old infront of him.

"Yeah Uncle Shinn I am to big for hugs, but your sexy so that's ok." Vendis awnsered acting mature.

Everyone giggled a little. "You have competition Luna." Yzak exclaimed sweetly.

Everyone Laughed again . . .

_**INFO BREAK . . . INFO BREAK . . . INFO BREAK . . . INFO BREAK . . . **_

**Here's what's new:**

Yzak and Shiho have 2 Children a boy named Dukido age 4 and a girl named Vendis age 6. Shiho became a Docter and Delivered Athrun and Cagalli's babies. Shiho and Yzak got married 2 years after Vendis was born.

Mirrillia and Dearka had a girl named Alexis age 9. Dearka and Mirrillia got married a year before Alexis was born.

Athrun and Cagalli had Twins, A girl named Cathlene and A boy named Kuran. Athrun and Cagalli got married a year after their engagement.

Lacus and Kira had a boy named Zero. Lacus and Kira were married 2 years after Athrun and Cagalli.

Shinn and Luna are expecting and a year before got engaged.

Meyrin and Auel have been dating for a few years.

Stellar and Sting have been engaged for a year.

Meer Left after her revenge on Cagalli Failed.

Athrun's Fangirls are still there but less enthusiastic as their two leaders were no more.

Cagalli's father, Uzumi, sadly passed away.

Yuna was prisoned.

Rey met Meer and fell inlove.

_**INFO BREAK ENDS . . .**_

Everyone found their happiness and lived on as a "Family" of friends . . .

_**THE END =)**_


End file.
